<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】变装 by Morinoe (MorinoeShino)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896757">【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】变装</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/Morinoe'>Morinoe (MorinoeShino)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/Morinoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※Saeyoung×MC（搬运；首发Lof 2018-03-15）</p><p>※MC性格略有私设注意（？</p><p>※本来应该是先发这篇的…拖了三四天。标题可知是日常而老套的话题，觉得很多太太都已经写过了哇十分不好意思…</p><p>※人称在第一和第三中间徘徊，拙笔还请海涵</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】变装</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※Saeyoung×MC（搬运；首发Lof 2018-03-15）</p><p>※MC性格略有私设注意（？</p><p>※本来应该是先发这篇的…拖了三四天。标题可知是日常而老套的话题，觉得很多太太都已经写过了哇十分不好意思…</p><p>※人称在第一和第三中间徘徊，拙笔还请海涵</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❉</p><p> </p><p>休息日，本来应该是两个人独处的好时光。但一大早一通电话把她叫到公司去的突发事件实在很破坏气氛——尽管自己还是以笑容送她出门了。</p><p>Saeyoung显得无所事事，内心又有点小生气。于是眯着眼登了个社交网站，然后看到了这样一篇投稿，被标题引起了兴趣就点进去了。</p><p>标题是这样的：“男朋友女装的照片比自己好看太多怎么办？”</p><p>他轻吹了一声口哨，点开继续看起了正文。</p><p> </p><p>「主页你好，有点小事想请教一下所以就来投稿了。</p><p>问题其实挺直接的，就和标题一样。那这边大概说明一下情况。</p><p>和男朋友的相识硬要说的话算网恋吧，是先网上认识了再见面的。之前在聊天室里也是不是有看到他发照片，日常照片和女装都有。网上他算是比较比较爱闹开朗的性格，大家包括我都觉得这些照片挺有趣的，而且从一个女性的审美来说我觉得可以用漂亮来形容。</p><p>后来发生了蛮多事的，我知道他性格上非常男人，所谓穿女装可能也倒不能算是「真·奇怪的兴趣」而只是觉得好玩或者让大家开心。和我在一起之后倒也没有这么穿过。</p><p>前两天我不小心以某种方式看到了他的另一些女装照片，我越看越发现了一个严重的问题。</p><p>没错，就如标题所说，他太好看了。</p><p>十分好看。</p><p>很可惜不能和大家分享一下照片……这毕竟会是侵犯隐私的事情。</p><p>但就请大家想象一下是那种十分夺人目光的美丽女性的照片吧。</p><p> </p><p>与男性或者说男装传达出来的魅力不同，不管是女装的穿搭还是化妆，都太好看了。在我看来是既符合男性审美又符合女性品味的好看。</p><p>这让真的是身为女性的我感到有些自愧不如。</p><p>我是应该去向他请教女装心得更好地打扮自己呢，还是旁敲侧击地问他到底有没有某方面的想法？</p><p>可能是有些晦涩的问题，十分抱歉。</p><p>当然也有可能是他真的本人就过于美貌、或者是我带着过于喜欢的心情在看他吧。</p><p>谢谢了！」</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung琢磨了一下投稿的文风和内容，觉得这话并不像她写的但这事儿看着过于眼熟了。他在心里毫无诚意地向这位主页道了个歉之后悄悄查阅了一下网络记录。片刻之后他看着屏幕上一行行数据笑出了声。</p><p> </p><p>❉</p><p> </p><p>本来今天应该是休息的，可是一大早的电话说有紧急事情要处理一下。出门的时候我看Saeyoung这笑脸就知道他心里肯定不太高兴了。</p><p>以最高效率处理完事情之后我就离开了单位，回家路上途径某家高档商店，发现他们正好在促销。</p><p>因为记得Saeyoung有相同牌子的一套衣服，所以这家店我其实之前自己也逛过。当时想给他买的一件衬衫刚好是折扣范围内，就和另一条我觉得还算搭的领带一起买下了。</p><p>想回家的心情推动我十分迅速地做出了决定，店员满面笑容地给我包装了衣服，似乎是觉得有这么爽快的顾客很高兴。</p><p>接过精致的包裹之后我在内心叹了口气，虽然自己荷包并不充裕也是个原因，但更主要的其实是……我对自己的衣品没什么自信。</p><p>一，我觉得Saeyoung自己的衣品很好，我挑的应该不如他自己挑的；二，之前我在别人面前夸Saeyoung穿搭好看的时候他们似乎都持十分惊恐和质疑的态度。</p><p>这种微妙的情况…我不知道是不是该怀疑Saeyoung的衣品，但反正我自己的是“只有更糟糕”。</p><p>可……也算是个礼物吧！</p><p>心意最重要。我这么自我催眠着一边飞速赶回了家。</p><p> </p><p>推开门之后，毫无预兆地，我的双臂突然被一个不知道从哪里出现的红色长发的女子抓住，吓得我倒吸一口冷气。</p><p> </p><p>「魔镜啊魔镜——请告诉我世界上最漂亮的女人是谁？」</p><p> </p><p>……Saeyoung。</p><p>他上身穿着自己的T恤衫，下身穿着我的半身裙，戴了不知道哪来的假发，蹲在我面前两手抓着我的手臂，因此看不到脸。但，他是哪儿想来这么搭的穿衣方式啊？我下次也该问他借上衣吗？</p><p>说起来我关于衣品的话题其实和他的女装还有照片也有关系。</p><p>啊，这么说来我前一阵子还装模作样写了篇投稿给一个营销号呢。我不是很擅长正面去夸他，他这样给点颜色就开染坊的性格真的是很容易得意忘形。但我同时又不得不承认他好，所以只有在心里狠命夸他或者像这样匿名写写东西……</p><p> </p><p>「魔镜啊魔镜！请告诉我吧！世界上最漂亮的女人到底是谁？」</p><p>听我没有回应，他又捏着嗓子讲了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>「你看到我的投稿啦？」我脑子里粗略地划过一些推理过程。</p><p>「卟卟——回答错误！」他笑着抬起头，我心脏漏跳一拍。</p><p>「……是你是你，」为了掩饰尴尬我试图转身，但是手臂正在被他抓着，「好啦快放开我门还没关呢。」</p><p>他不松手。</p><p>「卟卟——回答错误！这位魔镜小姐是没有好好听题还是被眼前之人欺骗了呢？我，Choi Saeyoung，男性！虽然很漂亮，但不在回答范围之内！」接着他站了起来凑近我的脸。</p><p>一瞬间内我却在想，他竟然还化了妆。</p><p>没等我看清楚他到底有没有涂口红，就被这双嘴唇轻轻地吻了一下。</p><p>他说，「欢迎回家。」</p><p>然后一只手环过腰搂紧我，另一只手松开去关上了我身后的门。</p><p> </p><p>❉</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung觉得她这个人有时候蛮别扭的，虽然是朝着可爱的方向那种。</p><p>比如虽然当面几乎不夸他，但会像这样在背后做些小动作。而且他敢肯定她当初投稿的时候就抱有着他会看到和查到的侥幸。</p><p>不过这个话题确实稍微有点意外……女装吗。</p><p>严格意义上来说，这不算是他的兴趣。</p><p>当初的想法是这样的：一，707是个好玩的人；二，男扮女装是件可以逗别人笑的事；三，所以707就加上这么条设定吧。</p><p>为了维护「707」这个「变装」，物理上的变装算不上什么。尽管他不否认在这过程中自己多多少少也觉得有意思过。这么多年，就在他感觉自己快要抛下「Saeyoung」、完全沉浸到707或者Luciel这些装扮的时候，竟出现了一个她来卸下他全部的装模作样。</p><p>笨重、宽大而空洞的有趣玩偶服，套久了原来也是会觉得气闷的啊。</p><p>原来我也是有呼吸新鲜空气的可能的啊。</p><p>反抗和伤害她到足以让自己后悔几百辈子的次数之后他才明白过来这个道理。</p><p>于是他终于脱下自己的变装，以最本真的自己与她拥抱。</p><p>然后发誓就这样一直在她身边。</p><p> </p><p>❉</p><p> </p><p>我知道自己八成脸很红，而且我觉得他有点抱太紧了。</p><p>不过挺好。</p><p>他没有继续讲话，笑盈盈地看着我，似乎是要等我开口结束这冒着粉红泡泡的沉默空气。</p><p>是的，我开口的话，会结束这段沉默，连带着甜蜜的气氛一起。</p><p>……对不住你这么浪漫。</p><p>我心里一边这么想一边认真地开口问：「你打扮真好看啊……自己研究的吗？」</p><p>他盯着我，笑得更开心了：「你夸我我就告诉你。」</p><p>「我夸了啊，夸你好看。」我回盯他的脸，啊，没有涂睫毛膏，但是他睫毛本身就已经很长了，眯着眼笑起来的时候特别迷人。</p><p>「听不够，」他开始搂着我左右摇晃，我眼角瞥到他的长假发扫动，和人一起一摇一摇地从玄关摇到了客厅，「请求加载详细数据。」</p><p>「妆容精致衣品高档沉鱼落雁闭月羞花把我迷得神魂颠倒？」我努力地搜刮了一下脑内的词汇。</p><p>他笑得往后一倒，带着我一起陷到了沙发里。</p><p>「你喜欢这种打扮？」他问。</p><p>我喜欢他。他这身打扮也真是好看的。但我怀疑他是否发自内心有这门子爱好。</p><p>「不够喜欢，」我撇嘴，狠了狠心，「有更喜欢的。」</p><p>Saeyoung眼里流露出一丝惊讶，不知道是因为我回答的内容出乎意料还是我的态度过于坦率。</p><p>我调整了下坐姿——其实更像是跪在他的大腿上——想起自己手上还拿着给他买的衣服，举起来在他眼前晃了晃：「这个，我刚刚买的。他们店正好在打折，是衬衫和领带，你考虑一下？」</p><p>「可是我听说有人用某种方法看过了我锁得好好的女装照片还说好看的？」他扫一眼，伸手撇下我手上的袋子。</p><p>我眨巴了下眼睛，老实交代：「报告God Seven，有人之前触发了下黑客女友的连动技能。」</p><p>「女装照片是好看的嘛……你又很会搭配…比如现在这身…但我觉得你原本更好看啊……再说我也弄不清楚你到底喜不喜欢干这种事情……」见他不回话，我继续坦白。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯……」他自顾自地发出意义不明的一个音，然后摘下假发和眼镜，两手交叉一抬把上身的T恤衫也脱了。</p><p>「咦？」吓我一跳，「这么突然的吗？」</p><p>「突然什么？不是要试衣服吗？袋子给我。」</p><p>我愣了会儿。</p><p>他赤裸着上半身，饶有兴致地歪头看着我，「还是说你比较喜欢这样的？」</p><p>我看着他把手慢慢伸向半身裙的拉链，想到现在是客厅窗帘都还没拉上的大白天（下午），急急忙忙把东西从袋子和包装里拿出来递给他，「等等等等，嗯，试衣服对吧，嗯，给你。」</p><p>我明明是领带连着衬衫一起递给他的，结果他竟然单从我手里抽走了领带。</p><p>「咦？原来是这种兴趣啊？」他把领带环过自己的脖子。</p><p>不是、不是，为什么只拿走了领带，哪有人先戴领带再穿衬衫的啊？！</p><p>我被噎得说不出话来，半晌之后他心满意足地笑道，「好，数据库更新完毕。」</p><p>接着从我手上接过衬衫套了上去。我下意识想避开他的视线，低着头帮他从下往上扣起了扣子。从最底下一直扣到最上面脖子的时候我才反应过来他自己一点都没动，一抬头正正好地又对视上了。</p><p>这一刻起他开始亲吻我。</p><p> </p><p>过了很久我才记起来我应该问问他喜不喜欢这件衣服。</p><p> </p><p>❉</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung感受到她在自己耳边的声音和气息，她听上去是很小心地在问：「这件还喜欢吗？」</p><p>他本来想说，只要是你挑的都好看、都喜欢，但又觉得这样似乎显得有些敷衍。</p><p>他还想说，其实在她面前，自己怎样的「装扮」都是无所谓的，但又觉得这样有点文不对题。</p><p>于是他肯定地应了一声：「嗯。」</p><p> </p><p>「喜欢。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>※感谢阅读！</p><p>※总觉得MC似乎过于容易欺负了…就请当是满足一下Saeyoung的S之心吧（喔——首字母！）</p><p>※这么一看Saeyoung最大的敌人是似乎MC的工作/或者说太忙？</p><p>※和开头碎碎念说的一样其实先写的是这一篇。起因是我盯着那几张CG越看越着迷越看越着迷，心想着为什么他这样好看啊……本来是想写一写比如知乎体这种来博大家一乐的，结果我的水平限制了我的想象力……于是出现了如大家现在看到的这个结果。也许和许多MC的理解相左了…欢迎留言！虽然我自觉自己的观点说服力很弱而且根本不知道如何到位地表达……还请大家宽容以待！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>